A Slippery Slope
by KASMN
Summary: WELL HERE WE ARE AGAIN!...funny. This is a story or adventure, love, friendship, angst, whump, fluff, pie, cheese, magic, super sandwich of everythingness all in one! So anyway, it will be an eventual OC/Loki. Later whump for some (but who?...) HOPE YOU LIKE!


**A/N: Hello all! Me again! I hope you like this story. This is, obviously, Avengers. It kinda begins with some background and story of my OC. But the team will eventually show up. And guess what?... LOKI IS IN THIS..hehee. Anywho, hope you like. Comment what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

I told them I would try. I told them that I would try harder this time. But that was a lie. I knew that this new family, that this new house wouldn't be better than the last one. Or the one before that. Or the numerous others before that. I knew exactly what would happen. I would show up to the large grey building. The woman whose name I now knew by heart, Evelyn Close, would give me a small smile and would lead me into the building whose halls I had memorized. I would give a small smile back and shrug my old leather satchel on to a more comfortable place on my shoulder and follow her inside. She would lead me to a cozy room and tell me all about my soon-to-be new family. She would try to put a good spin on it, and I tried to sound enthusiastic back. But then we would talk about random things. Nothing that had to do with really anything. We would do that for the next couple of hours until the sleek black car arrived that would take me to my new "home". Evelyn would walk me out to the car and she would tell me,  
"Really do try this time Ash." i would smile and tell her I would, doing my best to convince her. Evelyn really did try. She was probably the only person who was sincerely nice to me. I would slide into the back seat of the car and watch out the window as the miles rolled past. I would hope and pray that it would be better this time, but I was doubtful. Most times, I was shocked that she even called me again. Who would want me? A girl of 16 with pixie-cut black hair and a slash of bangs across one of my blue-grey eyes and a long, thin braid on the right side of my head. A girl who always wore black pants, converse or combat boots, and a grey or black tank top with my trusty black leather jacket. Who would want that? Apparently a lot of people considering this was my 10th foster home. Yup. You got me. Foster care. Most of them were nice enough, but still none of them worked out. There was always one reason or another. Sometimes it would be the fact that I didn't get along, my personality being to much of a shell to deal with. Or it could be that I never wanted to be around people. For whatever reason, so far, nothing had worked out for me. So, of course, when Evelyn Close came calling, I was both excited and doubtful at the same time.

It was a cold day when she called. A biting breeze swept through the city and clawed at my face. But, as always, it didn't phase me. I was casually strolling around Chicago when a sudden vibration from my pocket stopped me. I reached into my jeans and looked at the caller ID. Evelyn Close it read. I sighed and answered it.  
"Hello Evelyn." I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.  
"Hey Ash. I just wanted to let you know that we found you a new place. It's in New York. You did say that you always wanted to go there."  
"Yeah. New York sounds fun." I answered.  
"Good to know. Meet me at around 3:00. You know where we are." I smiled inwardly.  
"All right. Thanks Evelyn. See ya soon." I ended the call and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would miss Chicago. It was one of my favorite places by far. I loved the city, yet it had a nice, open feeling to it. Not as cramped as some cities. That was one thing I did know that awaited me in New York. I looked at ,y watch. It was only 12:00. I had time to enjoy my last day in the windy city. I looked up at the building in front of me. I knew exactly where I was. And I knew exactly where I was going to spend my last couple hours here.

I walked a couple blocks, took a left, then a right and I arrived at my destination. A true smile crossed my lips at the sight of my favorite restaurant. I opened the door and the small bell chimed as I entered. I walked up to the Hostess's stand and the woman there immediately recognized me.  
"Ash!" She came up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Bonjour Millie. Juste la place normale s'il vous plaît." She nodded and grabbed a menu and a napkin with silverware in it. She guided me over to my normal spot in the corner by the window. She set down the silverware and menu and I sat down and rested my satchel on the chair next to me.  
"Désirez-vous boire quelque chose?" I nodded.  
"Chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît." She nodded and walked off to the kitchen. I took a long whiff of the aromic smell from the restaurant. The beautiful smell of fresh crêpes and rich coffee filled the air. After New York, assuming it didn't work out either, Paris was next. I had always loved the thought of going there. I had actually been there once. It was for a school I was at for a short time. I had joined French class and to my luck, they were taking a trip to Paris to study abroad that summer. I of douse instantly signed up. The foster home I had been with at that time supported my decision and helped me pay for the trip. That summer, I was off to Paris. The week we were there was the best week probably of my life. I felt truly at home for the first time. The feeling I felt whilst there never left me and I constantly yearned for and tried to replicate it. This restaurant was the closest I had gotten to it. The owners were from Paris themselves and owned a restaurant there. When Millie brought back the hot chocolate, I took a long breath of the rich scent. Just letting it seep into my memory.  
"Ash, Est quelque chose de mal?" I set down the cup and looked back at her.  
"Oui. J'ai à laisser. J'ai une nouvelle foyer d'accueil." Millie looked at me sadly and gave me another hug.  
"Je va vous manquez." I smiled.  
"Moi aussi."  
"Let me tell you what." She said, suddenly switching to English like she did sometimes. "Whatever you want, on the house."  
"Millie.."  
"No protest. It is your last day here. You must enjoy it. And that you picked this place over anywhere else says you are one of our most loyal customers." She walked away into the kitchen before I could protest.

She knew what I would order. She was just that great. I took a small sip of the hot chocolate and let the warmth and flavor roll over my tongue. I then pulled out my laptop from my satchel and typed in the password to open it. When it turned on, I pulled up about 10 different tabs and windows on New York at once. Each only holding my attention for no more than a minute. My brain sped through the information each tab held. restaurants, grocers, markets, pharmacies, video stores, apparel stores (of which there were an abundance), art shops, computer repair shops, museums, weaponry stores (odd, I know), and book shops. I pulled out my worn notebook and began scribbling down random businesses and addresses all around town. I closed those tabs and opened new ones about the layout of the town. Subway stations, bus stations, cab fares, and many other maps. My brain also processed and committed these things to memory. I didn't realize what time it was until I looked at my clock on the screen again. 1:30. Wow, time definitely flew by. I closed my computer and replaced it in my satchel along with my notebook. I then stared out the window at all the people that rushed by. Only a few minutes later, Millie brought back a bowl of delicious smelling quatre fromages et pâtes. I took a long sniff of this as well and took a bite. The different flavors exploded in my mouth and I realized just how much I would miss it. I ate it slowly, not ever wanting it to be gone. For a little bit, Millie came and sat down across from me for her lunch break and we talked. By the time I had finished, The clock read 2:30 and I knew I had to leave. Before I got up and left, Millie came up next to me and handed me something. It was a white envelope that was sealed shut by a wax seal. Not something that you would see everyday, but one thing Millie and I shared was our love for the past.  
"Here. It's from all of us." She gave me another hug. "I hope you find what you're looking for." With that, she took my plate and strolled back to the kitchen. Chef Curt waved at me from the kitchen and I waved back. I placed the letter in my satchel and walked out the door. Headed to who knows what that lay ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: So...whadya think? If you are someone who speaks French and I messed up, please tell me. I am in French class and I only did what I knew. Plus a little google translate help;) Please leave your question, comments, concerns, etc., etc. in the comment feature. Yes I know you know where it is, please don't pretend like you don't... Unless you don't have an account...oh well! Hope you liked! Have a nice day!**

**-KASMN**


End file.
